TRC Convention Adventure
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: Meet the newest crazies in Fanfiction history:Sara,Reinae and Jessie A.K.A.Fai, Sakura and Kurogane.This is a group of crazy otaku trio, that get in the silliest situations, that make you want to bang your head against the wall.-A Tsubasa Crossover Fanfic
1. Chapter One: Death and Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: ****What you're about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles , Risembool Rangers, or any anime references that are said or mentioned. All belongs to their respective creators.**

**Hey and welcome to another InuyashaMoonlight634, Classic Co-written Fanfic. And when I say classic I mean, written once again as comments on Devintart with a friend of mine and turned into a fanfic. And that lucky friend is really good at writing crazier comments then me… who also, has an obsession with giant chickens!**

**Everyone say hello to my new partner in the fight against evil fangirls: GUMMIBEARMASTER!**

***enter GUMMIBEARMASTER***

**G.B.M.: Hey ya'll, glad to meet ya! **

**Inu: So, what do you have to say to all the readers who are watching you right now? Any famous words?**

**G.B.M.: WHAT? THERE WATCHING ME RIGHT NOW? OK…SUPPORT THE FIGHT AGAINST EVILFANGIRLS, BY JOINING THE GUMMIBEAR ARMY! APPLICATIONS FOR RECRUITS ARE AVAILABLE RIGHT NOW AT THE GUMMIBEAR HQ IN D.!**

…**DO YOUR PART IN THE FIGHT FOR JUSTICE AND ALL THING'S OTAKU!**

**Inu: ok, that's enough from you…*covers G.B.M.'S mouth with hand* anyway, we don't have a particular song choice for our story start off, so we'll just do use this: Seven Kingdoms - Wolf in sheep's clothes"**

**My choice this time, so it'll be G.B.M.'S turn next time.**

**G.B.M.: *uncovers mouth* HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CRAZY SERIES AND SUPPORT US PLEASE! WE NEED FANS…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Death and Rebirth(<span>** LE EDIT~)

"Ok, let's see what's in here!" Reinae said as she got ready to go to her friend's house. Sara had asked her to come over to hang out for the day, since they were making plans to go to the anime convention that was coming up soon.

Sara and Reinae were the best of friends and always were up to something. When Sara would go on rants about her big "Giant Chicken" Obsession, Reinae would be the one to stop her from going all otaku on everybody.

But today was different. There wouldn't be any rants or stupid things that would cause trouble for them…no not today.

Today they were getting ready to start working on their cosplay outfits for their little group, which included Reinae, Sara and her sister Jessica or Jessie for short.

But they still had to be careful, or otherwise…

Their lives would be in danger.

It all happened six months ago….

The girls remember that day all too well.

- - - - -  
><em>It was a normal day for Reinae, Sara and Jessie as they walked back to Reinae's house from a day of shopping.<em>

_"I can't believe the series is over with! Why can't they continue with it?" Sara whined as she had just finished reading the last volume of the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Manga._

_"But Sara, you know they can't…they have to keep journeying or they won't be able to keep up with the price that they had to pay…" Reinae said, trying to calm her ditzy blond haired friend. The sandy brown haired girl looked at her friend with soft brown eyes as her friend pretended to fake anime tears from her ocean blue eyes._

_"Enough, you ditz! Stop whining and get over it! You can't change it no matter what you do." Jessie said to her younger sister, her dark eyes glared at her sister as she shook her head of dark hair._

_"Awww Kurgi, do you have to be like that? You should feel sorry for meeeee!" Sara **"Fai"** said in an almost perfect voice of Fai D. Fluorite, teasing her sister like Fai does._

_**"SHUT UP WIZARD! I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS KUROGANE!"** Jessie **"Kurogane"** said, getting Kurogane's angry tone perfectly._

_Those were the nicknames they gave each other ever since Reinae's Sister Terri first introduce them to the Tsubasa Chronicles series._

_Sara, with her blond hair and blue eyes was **"Fai."** She was always teasing the others and always acted ditzy._

_Jessie, with her dark hair and dark eyes was **"Kurogane."** She was good at fighting and hated the nicknames Sara always gave her._

_Reinae, with her sandy blond hair and warm brown eyes was **"Sakura"**. She was always kind and faithful to her friends. She kept the others in line, especially Sara._

_And Terri, with her strong soft nature that went along with her brown hair and brown eyes was **"Syaoran"**. Though she didn't want a nickname, Sara gave her one anyway._

_Three friends…._

_One friendship…._

_That will soon be tested…_

_As the girls continued their chatter, they didn't notice the little white feather falling from the sky. It landed right in front of Reinae's foot, making a small mark on her shoe.  
>"Hey, what's that?" Sara asked pointing at the feather on Reinae's foot. Reinae picked up the feather, not knowing what would happen to them next.<em>

_**"I found them master! The three that can help us!"**_

_**"Go ahead."**_

_**"Ok….Mokona ready to go!"**_

_Suddenly the ground started to shake as the three girls tried to keep their balance. They didn't have to time to do anything though, as a strong force of wind, lifted them in the air and sent them flying into a dark portal, along with the feather still in Reinae's hand._

_Images passed through the girls, as they saw the fate that destiny had in store for them…_

_**"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**….**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? "….. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?"**_

_**…..**_

_**"No way….**_

_**Everyone is dead….**_

_**All my friends…"**_

_**….**_

_**….**_

_**"This is the best I can do. Since Fei Wong Reed destroyed your bodies, all I can do send you to the land of dreams, and wait for when you can be resurrected. It may take some time, but this the only way."**_

_The girls heard the voices of souls all around them as they tried to piece together what was going on. Suddenly, three balls of light came in front of them._

_One was sakura-pink colored…_

_Another was ocean-blue…_

_And the last one was black and red._

_The three balls of light circled the girls as they saw an image being shown in front of them. A tall woman with dark hair and pale skin appeared to them, unable to see the three girls. She started to talk to the glowing lights._

_**"These will keep your souls intact, until your bodies can be revived.**_

_**And as for the price:**_

_**It has already been paid in full. One of your own has already paid for it with his own life, trading it for yours."**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**"Now, I will send you across space and time, to your replacements. You will be connected with people who are almost exactly like you in body and in spirit."**_

_She held out a hand as the balls circled the girls, spinning around them at a fast speed. Then, each went to each girl respectively and they disappeared._

_The girls tried to scream to wake each other up, but they couldn't no matter how hard they tried._

_Reinae wondered what had happened as she gasped at who was in front of her: it was none other than princess Sakura herself. After talking with the gentle princess, she learned that after the final chapter in the tsubasa story, Fei Wong Reed had come back and killed everyone, including Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura._

_Another fight had begun with Syaoran killing Fei Wong for good, but his friends were dead because of Fei wong. So, in order to undo the evil man's actions, Syaoran was able to revive his friends by paying an ultimate price:_

_His life for his friends'._

_…_

_The dimensional witch, Yuko, was able to make a deal with Syaoran and used her power to put his friends' souls to sleep in the dream world, until three other souls were brought into this world to help them be brought back to life again._

_So after learning all this, each girl agreed to host the souls of each person until they recover their own lives._

_Reinae took the soul of Sakura into her body, since they were most alike…._

_…._

_Sara took the soul of Fai, a perfect combo….._

_…_

_And Jessie took the soul of Kurogane, the tough as nails warrior._

_As the exchange was made, all of them made it back to the real world, safe and sound. As the lost souls looked around with the new life they were given, they didn't know how much they needed to learn from all the time they had missed by being asleep._

_So, even though they had died once…_

_They had gotten a second chance to be reborn again._

**A chance they may never get again….this is the secret the girls have been keeping for the last six months.**

"I hope nothing happens today." Reinae said as she walked out to her car and unlocked it with her car keys.

**"What do you mean Reinae?"** A small voice asked her in her mind.

"Oh, hey there Princess. Didn't know you were up. Just hoping Sara doesn't go crazy like she usually does." Reinae said to the princess out loud as she got in her car and started the engine.

**"I see…but this past six months have been fun with you guys."** Sakura said as Reinae started the car and drove to her friend's house.

"And I have a feeling things are about to get more interesting." Reinae said as she turned on her ipod and started playing some anime theme music.

**~END CHAPTER~**

* * *

><p><strong>G.B.M.: So what's gonna happen to the rest of us? And when will I come in? <strong>

**Inu: you're in the next chapter, so you have to be patient, Gummibearmaster!**

**G.B.M.: Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..**

**Inu: anyway, next chapter is me going to Sara's house. ~Stay tuned and get ready for chapter two!**

******_~Kuddos and Love~_**

''**_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=_**

****_GummiBearMaster :D _


	2. Chapter 2: Karaoke Cosplay Time

**DISCLAIMER: What you're about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story are pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Risembool Rangers, or any anime references that are said or mentioned. All belongs to their respective creators.**

**_Inu: _****We only own the plot and our OC'S, nothing else. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to support by reviewing and commenting.**

**_GBM:_**** And we will add a song like all the other stories that Inu here has done. The song we chose is how we think it fits the chapter right. And I'm helping with the editing, since Inu kinda sucks at editing…**

**_Inu:_**** I WHAT? *Sighs at her silly goosey friend* So Today's Chapter is...**

**_GBM:_**** I GET INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER AND I PICKED THE SONG CHOICE, SO NEXT TIME IS INU'S TURN! HYUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~**

**_Inu:_**** -face-palm- and before I forget, this chapter will be a little longer than the last one, so be prepared to do some reading…**

**_Song: Inuyasha OST-Angelus _**

* * *

><p><em>(Previously on TRC CONVENTION ADVENTURE:<br>We learned a little bit about Sara, Reinae and Jessie; the three girls who host the souls of Sakura, Fai and Kurogane from TRC. And now, Reinae/Sakura is on her way to visit her friend's house to help with cosplay outfits . . ._

_End of Chapter 1: "And I have a feeling things are about to get more interesting." Reinae said as she turned on her ipod and started playing some anime theme music. . . ~+++++~)_  
><strong>Now back to the story:<br>~XXXXXX~**

**Chapter Two:Karaoke Cosplay Time**

Reinae kept driving along the road as she sang along to her ipod mix. She couldn't wait to see her friends today, as they were in the final stages of their cosplay outfit making. She hoped that everything would be going well and nothing bad would happen today. . .

_~We come from another school's, that doesn't wanna be the same  
>Against the greatest rhythm,<br>So's your tempo isn't about to changeeeeee…_

_And then you'll see it and you'll ever quaintly, wanna be the one  
>And when you reach it,<br>It will burn you up, like the rising sun_

_We sing for the Japanese and the Chinese  
>And on our dirty knees, can you save me<br>We sing in harmony_

_We sing for the Japanese and the Chinese  
>And on our dirty knees, can you save me<br>We sing in harmony for the babies and all the allies~_ Reinae sang along with the words to **_The Slants: "Sakura, Sakura",_** knowing all of them by heart. She would have continued but something poked her mind to be said to her.

**"Hey Reinae, do you have a minute?" **The voice of Princess Sakura chimed in her head as Reinae stopped singing for a minute.

"Yeah, sure Princess, What's up?" Reinae asked, not looking up from driving.

**"Um well, I heard you saying something about a 'ranger group' meeting when you were talking with Sara on the phone yesterday. What is that, a 'Ranger Group'?"** Sakura asked in a confused like tone of voice.

**_" 'Ranger group'_** . . . oh I get it. Now I know what you mean, Sakura. I'll explain:

What you heard was me talking about the meeting time for the **'Risembool Rangers.'** The rangers are a fan club group that is based on The Fullmetal Alchemist world.  
>We made up the name <strong>'Risembool' <strong>after Edward Elric's hometown. Even though we all like Ed, our leader is actually Vic, the voice of Ed." Reinae explained to the princess to make sure she would understand.

**"Fan club group?**

**So that's what it is. . .that makes a lot of sense. Is there anything special about the group?"** Sakura asked, her voice sounding interested in learning more.

"Well, we all have our own **'State Alchemist Titles'** because Ed's State Title is '**The Fullmetal Alchemist'.** So we come up with our own State Alchemist names and OC's to match our titles. Mine is **'The Black Angel Alchemist'** because I describe my FMA OC as a fighter type that has jet black wings, which she uses in battle." Reinae told the Princess as she asked another question.

**"FMA? OC'S? What are those?"** Sakura asked, confused at the new words she had just learned.

"Oh I forgot, you're not used to words like that.  
>FMA is short for 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' It's like an easier way of saying it instead of saying the full title a thousand times a day.<br>And OC is short for Original Character's. Another easier way of saying it to people." Reinae said as she looked up to see through her car window.  
>She smiled as she made a turn into a familiar driveway.<p>

**~TRC*C.A.~**

"We'll have to stop for now Princess. Were here at Sara and Jessie's house." If you could see her, The Princess would be nodding her head in agreement at her Tamer-Host's statement. Reinae parked her car and cut the engine as she got ready to get out. She grabbed her materials and sleeping gear, since they would be taken her car to the convention and they would leave tomorrow morning.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After waiting a few minutes, she heard a set of squeals that were all familiar to her.  
>She groaned as she heard the all too familiar set of fast paced footsteps.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey, Jessie! Reinae and Princess Sakura are here!" The loud squeals of joy said as Reinae heard the door start to unlock from the outside.

"Sara, stop acting hyper or you'll let yourself get taken over again." The low voice of Sara's sister Jessie said, as Sara started ranting at her again for the third time today.

"But, I'm not the only one who is happy today….kurgerburger." Sara teased her sister, getting her hot under the collar.

"I TOLD YOU IDIOT, IT'S KUROGANE!" Her sister yelled out loud in a perfect impersonation of the warrior. A loud pop sound was heard as Reinae saw the door begin to open. She gasped in surprise as she saw not her bubbly ditzy blond friend, but a tall young man with pale blond hair and ocean blue eyes in her place. Reinae mentally face-palmed herself at what her friend had just done.

She had gotten too excited, so Fai decided to take over instead. Yes, this was the exact Fai D. Fluorite from the Tsubasa Chronicles manga that the girls all were fans of.

She tried not to go all fangirl and glomp him right there as she started to speak. "Hey Fai, what's up?" Reinae asked, still not used to him popping up whenever he felt like it.

"Nothing much. It's good to see you and Princess Sakura again, Reinae." Fai said in the voice that Reinae knew all too well, after hearing it a thousand times in the anime. It was almost soft spoken, but gentle, that would make any girl melt on the spot.

**~TRC*C.A.~**

Even though she wasn't visible to anyone, somehow Fai was able to see the soul of Sakura that was now living in Reinae's body.  
>She probably had to guess, since the description of him that she knew about said that he was a magician of sorts, that even though he shared a body with a human, his magic must have also come to this world when Yuko made the deal with the girls.<p>

Even though it had been six months, she still wasn't used to her favorite characters coming and going like this. And even though Sara was the only one knew this . . .  
>she was a big Fai fan. . .<p>

So having him appear like this in person kinda made her feel a little shy and nervous. . . .Sara said to blame his Japanese Voice and Jessie said to blame his English Voice for the problem.  
>Reinae could never do that, she liked them both, especially his English Voice. . . .<em>Oh dear, I'm getting off track am I? Sorry about that, moving on….<br>_**  
>~TRC*C.A.~<strong>

"Um, Reinae? Are you ok?" Reinae snapped back into reality as she saw Fai waving his hand back in forth to get her attention.  
>She tried not to giggle at Fai's actions, but he looked so cute when he did that.<p>

"It's nothing Fai, I was just thinking of something . . ." Reinae said as Sakura tried to say something about what Reinae was thinking, but Reinae made a 'shh' motion in her mind, as way for Sakura not to say anything. The Princess nodded, as she became silent for her friend.

Fai said nothing as he opened the door for Reinae and she walked into her friend's house. She turned back around and helped Fai with the door, since he still couldn't figure out how to lock it right.

"You know Fai, if you still can't get the door to lock right, then there's no way were gonna let you drive a car." Jessie said as she rolled her eyes at the mage. He just smiled that Fai smile that Reinae knew all too well…a round of nicknames would be coming pretty soon, she guessed….

"Oh Kurgi, you're such a worry-wort." Fai teased as Kurgoane couldn't take it anymore and took over for Jessie, ready to start beating the living daylights out of the mage.

**"THAT'S IT, YOUR DEAD MAGE!"** Kurogane screamed as he started to chase the mage all around the house. Fai giggled as he continued to run all around, determined not to be caught by the angry warrior. **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NICKNAMING CRAP!"** He yelled again, as he continued to chase Fai all around.

Reinae sighed, knowing that this would take awhile, so she decided to make herself a snack….

**~TRC*C.A.~**

**~1 hour later….~**

Reinae came back to her room with snacks in hand. She flopped on the bed, eating a few of the potato chips, thinking of what to do next.  
>Since they had a few hours left before they could work on their cosplay outfits, she decided to do some Karaoke while she waited for Fai and Kurgi to stop going after each other….<br>She pulled out her electronic stuff and hooked it up to her TV so she could see the words on screen.

After that was set up, she got into her half finished Princess Sakura outfit. It was an entire outfit, all in black, complete with a black choker and a white bandage like rope tied around her left leg. It was the outfit from when the group was in the chess tournament in one of the manga volumes.

When she was finished changing, she turned on the machine and started a few karaoke songs. She once again started off with the slants song that she had sung earlier in the car.

"Hey, Sakura, want to sing with me?" Reinae asked the Princess in her mind. Sakura gave a look in her mind, as a way that she was unsure if she could do it.

"Don't worry, just follow along with me and you'll be fine." Reinae said, trying to give the Princess confidence. The song started and they both sang together, in a duet style….

_~We come from another school's, that doesn't wanna be the same  
>Against the greatest rhythm,<br>So's your tempo isn't about to changeeeeee…_

_And then you'll see it and you'll ever quaintly, wanna be the one  
>And when you reach it,<br>It will burn you up, like the rising sun_

_We sing for the Japanese and the Chinese  
>And on our dirty knees, can you save me<br>We sing in harmony_

_We sing for the Japanese and the Chinese  
>And on our dirty knees, can you save me<br>We sing in harmony for the babies and all the allies~_

_Pick up the pieces, put them back in order and try not confined  
>All of the reasoning to realizing unsurrounding time<em>

_We sing for the Japanese and the Chinese  
>And on our dirty knees, can you save me<br>We sing in harmony_

_We sing for the Japanese and the Chinese  
>And on our dirty knees, can you save me<br>We sing in harmony for the babies and all the allies_

The song ended on a final beat as they both stopped. Reinae told Sakura that she was wonderful, making the Princess blush a little. After a few more songs, they took a break to go see what the two guys were doing. . . .

**_Not far from where they were, another person was getting ready to leave soon. It would take longer for this person to reach their destination, but soon, his path would cross with the girl's in an unexpected way. . .  
>They would soon meet and destiny's wheel of fate would soon start to spin…The witch knew this, as she saw the paths start to connect one by one.<em>**

**_"So it has begun. This event is not a normal one…it is the path that fate has chosen for them. Fate has decided that they should meet, but surviving…is all up to them." Yuko said as she watched the paths get closer and closer to the ever approaching day…_** *CLIFFY* 

**~END CHAPTER~**

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: And so ends our second chapter and the song lyrics I put in this chapter, may not be all that accurate and correct, so forgive me if I messed up. I listened to the lyrics on my cd player, so I tried the best I could. If you know the correct lyrics, please tell me in a review and I'll make sure to correct them right away.<strong>

**GBM: DON'T HOG THE ENTIRE SPOTLIGHT…I wanna say a few words too…**

**Inu: ok, what do you want to say, Gummibear?**

**GBM: please support and get ready for chapter three, which will be coming soon and…EXTRA STRENGTH MUSTARD!**

**Inu: O.O? *sighs* oh you….*slaps Gummibear on the side of the head* Stay tuned and Stay Otaku, people!**

******_~Kuddos and Love~_**

''**_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=_**

****_GummiBearMaster :D _


End file.
